DESCRIPTION: This is a one year application to fund a one and a half day conference entitled "The Medical Management of Bleeding Disorders in Women". The Conference, to be held in Philadelphia, PA on March 28-29, 1998, is divided into four sessions with three or four nationally recognized speakers in each session. The first session deals with general aspects of hemostasis in women. The last three sessions deal with specific disorders, with considerable emphasis on vonWillebrand disease.